little Cloud
by deClementine
Summary: ff lama saya di FB tentang Junsu yang putus asa terus ketemu Yunho sang bunga sakura musim semi/HoSu/YAOI/oneshoot


Awan-awan bergerak ringan tertiup angin. Udaranya juga terasa nyaman di kulit. Berjalan diluar akan sangat cocok dengan suasana saat ini. tapi tidak bagi Junsu. Ia termenung sendiri menatap orang lalu lalang yang kebanyakan manusia pesakitan. Memang sekarang Junsu sedang duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit.

Ini kali kesekian ia menghela saat ia duduk sejam di sana. karena sejam lalu ia baru menghadap dokter yang memfonis dirinya. Hatinya sakit sekali. Kadang kita merasa tuhan tidak berlaku adil. Apa salahnya? Kenapa Tuhan tak mengabulkan doanya.

"berat ya?"

Junsu menoleh samping. Seseorang tersenyum cerah menatap dirinya. Dengan sopan Junsu membalas senyum.

"sepertinya sangat parah. Bukan begitu?"

"huh?"

"itu." Orang itu menunjuk amplop coklat yang di pegang Junsu. "kalau tidak, tak mungkin sampai menghela berat begitu."

Junsu tersenyum canggung. Awkward sekali bicara hal pribadi dengan orang baru di kenal. Ia memeperhatikan orang itu seksama. Sepertinya bukan penghuni tempat ini. wajahnya terlihat sehat, tak pucat seperti orang penyakitan.

"sudah menginap berapa hari?" junsu bengong ditanya. "berapa minggu? Bulan? Astaga! Jadi sudah lebih dari setahun?"

"anda bicara apa?"

"oh maaf. Aku terlalu ikut campur."

Risih sekali. Orang ini bicara terlalu akrab. Junsu yang tak betah langsung berdiri hendak pergi.

"cepat sembuh ya."

Junsu acuh dan segera pergi tanpa peduli tatapan simpati dari pria asing yang mengajaknya ngobrol sok akrab itu.

* * *

><p>Junsu termenung diam di halte. Beberapa bus yang siap mengangkutnya ia abaikan berlalu di depannya. Orang-orang bergantian bersinggah disana. Pergi dan datang. Dan Junsu masih diam tak bergerak membiarkan waktu berjalan meninggalkan. Ia menatap langit. Cerah sekali. Dan hatinya kembali sakit.<p>

Kenapa cuaca seolah mengejeknya yang sedang mendung. Kenapa alam tak mau ikut bersedih dengannya. Ia merasa sendiri. Dari awal ia memang selalu sendiri. Tiap kali ia percaya dan menyayangi seseorang, tiap itu pula ia di khianati. Ia gampang tersentuh makanya ia juga gampang ditipu. Orang-orang yang terlanjur ia cap sebagai yang terbaik berubah menjadi yang terburuk. Tersakiti oleh orang yang di sayang itu sangat menyakitkan.

Contohnya sekarang ia ragu untuk pulang. Ia enggan dan tak ingin. Tapi kalau tidak pulang ia mau pergi kemana. Rumah itu seperti bukan surga untuknya kembali. Sudah berubah sejak ibunya tiada. Awalnya baik-baik saja hidup berdua dengan sang ayah. Dua pria hidup bersama bukanlah suatu masalah besar. Tapi tidak untuk ayahnya. Pria dewasa butuh lebih, kesepian membuatnya mencari sosok pengganti dan itu tak sejalan dengan hati Junsu.

Junsu mau mati rasanya. Ia tersenyum getir. Dilihatnya kembali amplop coklat dari lab yang ia terima dari sang dokter tadi. Tuhan benar-benar tak berpihak padanya. berharap ia diberi penyakit mematikan yang bisa membunuhnya kapan saja. Tapi dokter bilang ia baik-baik saja.

Junsu putus asa sekali. Ia melihat jalanan yang ramai. Ia mulai dihinggapi pikiran pendek yang negatif. Bagaimana seandainya tubuhnya terpental di sana. Di keramaian mobil yang sedang melaju. Pasti ia akan langsung tewas. Junsu berdiri dan berjalan pelan kearah jalan. Tak ada yang begitu peduli dengan dirinya sampai sebuah mobil melaju hampir menabraknya. Memang hampir, karena Junsu tersungkur membentur trotoar.

Dua pasangan setengah baya berjalan tergesa di koridor rumah sakit. Ia bertanya pada beberapa suster jaga disana mencari putranya yang beberapa menit lalu di bawa kesana. Mereka mendapat telepon dari polisi bahwa anaknya mengalami kecelakaan dan sedang ditangani di rumah sakit.

"Junsu!"

Yang di panggil tak menengok sedikitpun kearah pintu. Ia bergeming menatap bunga sakura yang tertiup angin sore.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" pria setengah baya itu melihat khawatir kepala Junsu yang di balut perban. Sedang wanita disampingnya hanya diam menatap ayah dan anak itu sedih.

"syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Kau membuatku khawatir."

"kenapa? Appa berharap aku tewas?"

"kau bicara apa?"

Junsu menoleh dengan ekspresi bencinya. "agar kalian bisa bahagia tanpa memikirkan ku."

"Junsu!" ayah Junsu geram sedang ibu tirinya menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan karena sedih. Tapi Junsu malah semakin benci, menurutnya perempuan itu rubah. Berakting melankolis padahal sedang bergembira di hati.

"lebih baik kalian pulang. Tak usah memperdulikan ku." Junsu mebuang muka dan kembali menekuri suasana luar jendela.

Ayah Junsu tak bisa lagi menghadapi anaknya. Ia sedih melihat putranya tak lagi tertawa untuknya tak lagi memandang dan mengharapkan dirinya seperti dulu. Ia sudah kehilangan putra kecilnya. Putranya sudah berbalik membencinya. Dengan sedih mereka meninggalkan Junsu sendiri disana.

Junsu tertawa kesakitan begitu pintu tertutup menghadapi bahwa dirinya sendiri disana. Ia paling tak suka sendiri. Tapi sekarang ia malah sering sendirian, seolah menjadi suasana baru baginya.

Junsu terdiam merasakan kesendiriannya. Ia benci dirinya. Kenapa Tuhan tak mau mengambilnya. Kenapa harus disiksa terus-menerus di dunia.

Brak! Klek.

Junsu tersentak mendengar bunyi debum keras pintunya yang disusul bunyi pintu yang terkunci. Seseorang asing berdiri disana terengah-engah memegang ganggang pintu sambil menengok kaca transparan pintu. Junsu mencoba menebak siapa orang itu.

"maaf."

Pria itu berbalik dan kaget melihat Junsu disana.

"ah, maaf. Ini.." terlihat sekali pria itu panik. "boleh menumpang sebentar? Sebentar saja."

Junsu terdiam. Rasa-rasanya pernah bertemu. Dan ia ingat sekarang. Dia pria yang sok akrab tadi pagi di taman rumah sakit. Sialnya diri Junsu.

"kenapa?" tanya Junsu.

"tidak apa-apa. suster-suster itu mengejar ku mengira aku seorang artis" katanya dengan penuh percaya diri

Junsu jadi menyesal bertanya. untuk apa juga jadi sok ingin tahu urusan orang.

"hei, kau anak yang tadi duduk sedih di taman kan?"

Anak? Dia sudah dua delapan. Sembarangan di panggil anak. Kesal Junsu.

"sudah mulai menginap ya." Pria itu dengan santai ambil kursi dan duduk disamping ranjang Junsu.

Suasana hati Junsu sedang sedih malah muncul pria yang sok akrab. Malah duduk disampingnya pula. Bikin Junsu makin dongkol.

"kau kena kanker otak?" tanyanya

"bukan."

"kenapa di bungkus?"

"bukan urusan mu."

"lalu kenapa di perban."

"tuan. . ."

"yunho. Nama ku Jung Yunho." pria itu memamerkan giginya yang rapih. Jujur, Junsu kagum sekali. Senyumnya cerah gembira. Tanpa beban sekali.

"Yunho-ssi. Sepertinya aku tak ada kewajiban memberitahukan riwayat kesehatan ku pada mu. Jadi ini tak ada urusan dengan mu."

"maaf. Aku hanya ingin tahu. Siapa tahu nanti bisa menjadi teman disini. Aku bosan tinggal di rumah sakit. Orang yang ku kenal sudah pergi dari sini."

"kau sakit?"

Kenapa pula Junsu harus ikut ingin tahu. Siapanya? Kenal juga baru nama. Tapi kalimatnya meluncur begitu saja. Mungkin ia kasihan jika melihat pria itu kesepian dirumah sakit. Seperti dirinya.

"tidak." Yunho tersenyum lagi. Junsu heran, senang sekali Yunho tersenyum lebar begitu. "aku hanya sering main kesini karena kekasih ku seorang dokter. Jadi mungkin aku bisa mencari teman saat ditinggal kekasih ku menangani pasien."

Junsu berdecah kecewa. Heran juga kenapa harus kecewa.

"tapi sepertinya aku ingin lebih lama disini." Kata Junsu sambil menyandarkan punggung.

"rumah sakit bukan hotel."

"aku tahu. Tapi paling tidak rumah sakit lebih baik dari pada di rumah."

Junsu melirik Yunho yang tak kunjung menyahuti lontarannya. Ia melihat pria itu menatap kosong menembus jendela disampingnya. Pandangannya tak bernyawa.

"kau salah. Bagaimanapun rumah lebih baik dari pada rumah sakit."

Junsu merasa aneh dengan pria ini. ia seperti menjadi orang lain sekarang. Sangat berbeda dengan beberapa menit lalu yang mengoceh sok akrab. Dan sekarang terkesan membisu.

"oh ya aku belum tahu nama mu."

Junsu terkesiap melihat perubahan kembali pada Yunho. wajahnya langsung cerah kembali menatap dirinya. Pandai sekali si Yunho ini merubah ekspresi.

"junsu."

"junsu?"

"kim Junsu."

"oh." Yunho tersenyum lagi. Merekah seperti bunga sakura di luar sana. "senang bertemu dengan mu Kim Junsu." Sayang bunga sakura itu kini berguguran dihempas angin. Tak lagi mekar dan kini berguguran di atas tanah.

* * *

><p>Junsu masih enggan pergi dari rumah sakit. Ia bertahan berdiam diri di dalam ruang rawatnya menatap luar. Sebenarnya ia tak betah juga sendirian di ruang bau obat itu. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan, ia tak tahu harus pulang kemana. Temannya bergantian menjenguk. Senang sekali ada yang peduli dengannya, tapi ketika mereka pergi ketika itu pula Junsu harus sendirian kembali disana. Lama-lama ia bosan juga.<p>

.

Junsu melihat pintu yang tertutup dan beberapa detik kemudian terbuka memperlihatkan kepala Yunho yang terjulur dengan dihiasi senyum cerah.

"hai Junsu."

Dia lagi. Batin Junsu bosan.

"kau tak mau pergi keluar?" yunho langsung masuk tanpa permisi.

"tidak."

"tak bosan diam sendiri di kamar?"

"tidak." wajah mu yang membuatku bosan, bodoh. batin Junsu kesal.

Yunho sudah berdiri di samping ranjang Junsu, tapi pria itu hanya diam. junsu jadi penasaran kenapa si cerewet ini tiba-tiba diam. diliriknya Yunho yang bergeming menatap luar jendela.

"kau mau apa disini?" tanya Junsu.

"menemanimu." Yunho kembali memamerkan deretan giginya.

"aku tak perlu di temani."

"pasti bosan kan sendirian di kamar."

"sudahlah Yunho, kau tak perlu mengasihani ku."

"aku tak mengasihani mu. Bukan kah kita teman. Jadi tak ada salahnya kan menemani teman kita."

Teman? Seingat Junsu ia tak pernah menyetujui hal itu.

"jadi, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan keluar?"

"tidak."

Yunho keras kepala juga. ia segera menyibak selimut Junsu dan menggeretnya. Junsu meronta menolak tapi sebenarnya ia juga ingin pergi keluar. Jadi ia mau-mau saja saat Yunho menggeretnya keluar dari kamar.

"segar kan?"

"tidak buruk. Hmm.. lumayan lah."

Yunho tertawa mendengar komentar Junsu yang sudah ia paksa bawa keluar dari rumah sakit. Awalnya ia ingin mengajak duduk-duduk di taman rumah sakit. Tapi kemudian ia malah berjalan terus sampai bukit belakang rumah sakit.

"kau akan dituduh membawa kabur pasien."

"tenang saja. Aku sudah kenal baik para perawat dan dokter disana."

Junsu hanya mencibir mendengar komentar sombong Yunho. memangnya dia siapa? Sok akrab sekali dengan orang rumah sakit.

"jangan-jangan kau pasien tetap disana."

Sebenarnya Junsu hanya ingin bercanda. Tapi kenapa Yunho tiba-tiba jadi dingin. apa ia salah bicara? Junsu jadi merasa tak enak.

"pe-pemandangan dari sini bagus ya." Kata Junsu memecah ketegangan.

"benar."

Junsu melihat Yunho tersenyum tak sealami biasanya. Tak secerah biasanya. Kenapa tiba-tiba mendung. Kemana matahari menyilaukan yang menghiasi wajah Yunho tadi.

"musim semi akan segera pergi. Menunggu bunga sakura kembali mekar terlalu lama. Menunggu setahun lagi."

Junsu melirik ragu Yunho yang tak bergeming menatap depan.

"setahun bukan waktu lama saat ini."

"iya. Bukan waktu yang lama. Dan hal itu makin mengingatkan ku dengan dekatnya watu ku pada kematian."

"kenapa tiba-tiba bicara kematian."

Yunho menoleh dan Junsu dapat melihat ekspresi lain dari Yunho. kenapa dengan pria ini.

"kau benar. Kenapa bicara kematian. Kita masih muda kan? Aish, kematian masih lama."

Tuh kan benar, pria ini aneh. Lihat sekarang. Tiba-tiba bicaranya jadi cepat dan banyak. Junsu benar-benar tak mengenalnya. Bodoh sekali kalau khawatir pada Yunho.

"menurutmu. Lebih baik mana musim semi atau musim panas?" tanya Yunho.

"aku suka musim gugur."

Yunho sedikit tak percaya tapi kemudian ia mengangguk-angguk entah untuk apa.

"musim gugur juga bagus." Katanya.

"kau suka musim semi?"

"iya."

"ohh." Benar dugaan ku. Batin Junsu.

Untuk beberapa waktu mereka terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Membiarkan angin musim semi menemani keheningan. Sesekali Junsu melirik Yunho yang menutup mata merasakan suasana disana. Junsu jadi penasaran dan ikut-ikut manutup mata. Ternyata memang menenangkan.

Junsu dapat merasakan udara yang lembut menyapu kulitnya. Paru-parunya segar tanpa polusi. Suara cicitan burung seolah melodi indah menyatu dengan alam. Junsu tak tahu ada tempat sebagus ini di Seoul.

Saat membuka mata tahu-tahu Junsu melihat Yunho yang mengusap hidungnya. Dan Junsu mendelik melihat warna merah yang keluar dari hidung Yunho mengotori telapak tangan.

"yunho, kau berdarah."

"ah, aku tak apa-apa."

"tapi itu. . ."

Yunho mengusap cepat-cepat meskipun darahnya tak kunjung berhenti.

"sebaiknya kita kembali ke rumah sakit."

Junsu lekas berdiri dan hendak pergi. Namun beberapa ia melangkah, ia harus berbalik karena dikejutkan dengan aksi Yunho yang tergeletak di rerumputan.

"yunho!"

Junsu duduk dengan gelisah didepan ruang IGD. Beberapa menit lalu Yunho langsung di tangani dokter begitu ia datang dengan panik membopong Yunho dari bukit. Berulang ia berdiri melihat keadaan di dalam, berulang itu pula ia kembali duduk terpekur meremas tangannya. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa Yunho bisa tiba-tiba pingsan.

"dokter!" junsu langsung berdiri begitu melihat dokter keluar dari sana. "bagaimana Yunho."

Dokter itu mengerutkan kening melihat Junsu. "kau siapa?"

"t-teman." Jawab Junsu ragu. "teman Yunho."

Dokter itu melihat perban di kepala Junsu. "kau pasien disini."

Junsu mengangguk. Dokter itu menghela.

"dia mencari teman lagi." Junsu diam tak mengerti. "lain kali jangan mau jika Yunho mengajakmu kabur lagi."

"kabur? Lagi?"

"yunho pasien disini. Ia terkena kanker tulang belakang."

"apa?" junsu kaget tak percaya. Jadi selama ini ia tertipu? Kenapa wajah Yunho juga tak terlihat penyakitan.

"sudah stadium empat. Makanya sistem imunnya tak kuat. Keluar sebentar akan memperparah tubuhnya." Dokter itu menatap Junsu yang masih shock tak percaya. "kau tak tahu?"

Junsu menggeleng lemah.

Dokter tua itu menepuk bahu Junsu pelan sebelum melenggang pergi meninggalkannya. Sekarang Junsu sendiri dengan pikiran-pikirannya. Kaget sekali mendengar kenyataan bahwa Yunho ternyata tak panjang umur. Setahunya Yunho lelaki ceria yang tak terlihat sedikitpun bahwa dia seorang yang penyakitan. Dan itu parah.

Junsu menatap ruang IGD. Ia ragu untuk masuk. Tapi juga penasaran dengan keadaan Yunho.

Akhirnya Junsu memilih masuk dan berjalan pelan ke ranjang Yunho. di sana Yunho menatap langit-langit rumah sakit.

"dokter sudah memberi tahu mu?"

Junsu mengangguk padahal Yunho sama sekali tak melihatnya.

"maaf ya membohongi mu."

"sudah berapa lama?"

"sepuluh tahun." Junsu menahan nafas. Padahal ia tak merasakan, tapi rasanya ia seperti tahu bagaimana perasaan Yunho. "dan aku bosan."

"kenapa tak mengatakan sejak awal?"

"ini bukan hal yang harus diberitahukan pada orang yang baru di kenal."

"bukankah kita teman?"

Yunho tersenyum tipis. "benar." Yunho menggerakkan lehernya melihat Junsu. "kau mau berteman dengan pria penyakitan?"

"kenapa tidak?" sekarang ganti Junsu yang tersenyum cerah. "aku juga bosan tak punya teman."

Junsu meraih telapak tangan Yunho. darahnya mendesir saat ia menyentuh kulit itu. Dingin sekali. Ia menatap mata musang Yunho, mata itu tak hidup seperti biasa. Junsu tak begitu suka. Ia lebih suka saat mata itu bersinar terang yang mampu membuatnya ada. Karena dimata itu Junsu dapat melihat kehadiran dirinya.

* * *

><p>Hari-hari berikutnya Junsu selalu menemani Yunho di rumah sakit. Berhubung ia masih menjadi pasien disana jadi seharian mereka bisa bersama. Lebih seringnya Yunho yang ke ruang rawat Junsu sih. Kadang tanpa persetujuan Junsu Yunho main nginap di ruang Junsu. Jadi Junsu harus rela berbagi ranjang. Yunho berdalih bahwa dirinya pasien yang tak boleh tidur di sofa. Dan junsu terima itu semua dengan berat hati.<p>

Mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu di taman atau kadang atap rumah sakit. Dokter dan perawat disana jadi terbiasa dengan dua pasiennya itu. Dibiarkan dua orang itu sesuka hati di rumah sakit. Jadi kalau dokter tak menemukan Yunho di ruang rawatnya maka mereka tahu harus mencari kemana.

Tapi itu tak lama, karena Junsu sudah benar-benar pulih dan bisa pergi dari sana. Hal itu membuat Yunho sedih dan diam seharian menjelang kepergian Junsu.

"hei Yunho." sapa Junsu saat ia main di kamar Yunho.

"apa."

"jutek sekali. Mirip perawat Yoon." Goda Junsu.

Yunho melirik Junsu sebal. Kenapa bahagia sekali Junsu, padahal ia sedang sedih di tinggal.

"aigoo, mana senyum matahari mu. Kenapa jadi mendung begitu sih."

"kau senang meninggalkan aku?"

"siapa yang meninggalkan mu."

"lalu?"

"aku memang harus pulang. Tapi aku masih bisa mengunjungimu tiap hari."

"tidak seru." Yunho mendesah. "aku jadi seperti orang sakit yang harus di jenguk."

Junsu tertawa. Lucu sekali melihat Yunho yang kekanakan begini.

"sesekali aku menginap deh."

Yunho meraih jemari Junsu dan meremas pelan. Mereka saling pandang dan melempar senyum. Sebenarnya Junsu juga merasa berat meninggalkan rumah sakit. Mungkin kemarin-kemarin ia tak suka karena tak ada teman. Tapi sekarang ia berat hati karena ada Yunho.

"kau tahu Junsu, aku benar-benar menginginkan mu di sini."

Junsu tersenyum, entah dorongan dari mana membuat Yunho bergerak menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Junsu. Junsu menahan nafas membelalak. Ia kaget tapi tak bisa menghindar, malah sekarang ia menutup mata menikmati bibir Yunho yang mengecapnya.

Junsu diam mematung sampai jari Yunho mengelus sudut bibirnya. "besok jangan lupa datang kemari."

Junsu mematung di depan kamar inap Yunho. kejadian kemarin membuatnya ragu untuk menemui Yunho. bagaimana bisa ia hanya diam saja di cium pria. Dibibir pula. Junsu menyentuh bibirnya. Semalaman ia tak bisa tidur.

Junsu menghela, ia jadi merasa mirip gadis belia yang baru di cium pacar. Kenapa jadi terasa berdebar. Bisa saja kan Yunho hanya memberi tanda selamat karena keluar dari rumah sakit. Tapi kenapa harus dicium?

Inginnya ia tak usah datang kerumah sakit. Tapi di rumah malah makin membuatnya stres. Jadi sekarang ia lari ke sini. Tapi ia hanya berdiri sampai tiga puluh menit berlalu dan tak kunjung masuk. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana di depan Yunho.

"junsu-ssi?"

Junsu di kejutkan seorang perawat yang lewat. Sekarang ia cengar-cengir tanpa dosa.

"mau menjenguk Yunho."

"iya."

"kenapa tak masuk?"

"ini mau masuk."

Junsu hanya menggenggam knop pintu sedang sang perawat menatapnya bingung. Junsu kesal sekali kenapa sang perawat tak kunjung pergi malah berdiri menatap dirinya. Jadi mau tak mau Junsu harus benar-benar membuka pintu dan masuk.

Tapi setelah masuk Junsu malah lebih terkejut lagi. Ia tak menemukan Yunho di sana. Segera Junsu kembali keluar dan mencari di taman. Di sana ia juga tak menemukan, jadi ia sekarang sedikit berjalan tergesa ke tempat terakhir. Atap rumah sakit.

Junsu melempar pandang di atap rumah sakit. Tak ada siapapun disana. Sunyi sekali.

"yunho?" junsu berjalan pelan mencari.

"yun. ."

"junsu!" junsu menengok kebelakang, disana Yunho melambai dengan senyum mataharinya. "disini!"

Junsu berlari ke tempat Yunho. heran, kenapa juga ia harus berlari. Padahal jaraknya dekat.

"kau datang."

"kalau tidak, nanti kau loncat dari sini. Benarkan?"

Yunho tertawa membuat matanya menutup. "aku pikir kau tak kemari. Setelah kejadian kemarin."

Junsu duduk di samping Yunho. "aish, kenapa membahas itu sih."

"maaf ya. Asal cium. Habis aku penasaran dengan bibirmu. Seperti menantang ku ingin mencoba."

Junsu menatap jengah Yunho yang malah tertawa. Alasan apa itu. Tapi biarlah, yang penting mereka tak canggung.

"apa itu?" yunho menunjuk kotak yang ada ditangannya.

"oh iya, ini aku bawa makanan untuk mu." Junsu membuka kotak makannya. "pasti bosan makan makanan rumah sakit."

"bukan hanya bosan, Tapi juga tak enak."

Yunho menatap antusias makanan di kotak makan dan itu membuat Junsu terkikik geli. "liurmu."

Junsu tertawa melihat Yunho dengan bodoh mengusap sudut bibir.

"sialan. Ini masakan mu?"

"tidak, aku beli."

"sudah ku duga."

"kau benar mau makan masakan ku?"

"tidak." Yunho mendapat jotosan ringan di pundak. Bukannya mengaduh tapi malah tertawa. "aku tak mau mati lebih cepat."

"masakan ku tak seburuk itu!"

Yunho tertawa sambil mencomot makanan Junsu. "baiklah, lain kali bawalah masakan mu. Aku ingin mencoba."

Interaksi ringan itu membuat Junsu tanpa sadar semakin tergantung pada pria itu. Junsu tak lagi sendiri. Ia memiliki seorang untuk menghabiskan waktu. Tapi seharusnya Junsu tak terlalu menaruh segala perasaan pada Yunho, karena ia mungkin akan merasa sangat sakit jika pria itu pergi darinya.

* * *

><p>Junsu jadi sibuk sekarang. Waktunya selalu ia habiskan di rumah sakit menemani Yunho. ia jarang di rumah dan memilih bermalam di rumah sakit.<p>

"kau mau kemana?" kata ayah Junsu begitu melihat putranya memakai sepatu di depan pintu.

"bukan urusan mu."

"kemana saja kau selama ini? kenapa jarang pulang?"

Junsu berbalik menghadapa ayah ketika ia selesai memakai sepatu.

"untuk apa appa harus tahu. Bukankan aku tak begitu penting." Junsu melihat ibu tirinya berdiri di belakang ayahnya. "lebih baik appa urus wanitamu."

Dan setelah itu junsu pergi dengan membanting pintu. Tak peduli jika ia sudah menyakiti ayahnya. Toh dirinya juga tersakiti.

Sekarang mood Junsu jadi buruk gara-gara masalah rumah. Yunho yang berada di sampingnya jadi bingung. Sedari tadi Junsu tak bersemangat dan hanya menjawab pendek omongannya. Yunho jadi merasa terabaikan.

"kenapa sayang?"

Junsu tersentak dan menatap iritasi Yunho yang tersenyum tanpa dosa. "huh?"

"sayang." Ulang Yunho.

"aneh."

"kenapa? Semua perawat dan dokter juga mengira kita pacaran."

"ya Tuhan, nama baik ku tercemar."

Yunho tertawa melihat ekspresi Junsu. "habis kau diam saja dari tadi. Sudah bosan menemaniku?"

"tidak."

"lalu?"

Junsu menghela. Ia menatap Yunho. merasa ragu harus cerita atau tidak.

"kau tak percaya pada ku? Katanya kita teman." Kata Yunho menyakinkan, seolah tahu keraguan Junsu.

"aku merasa tak betah di rumah."

"waow. Aku malah ingin pulang ke rumah."

"appa menikah lagi."

Yunho menyapu rambut Junsu pelan. "junsu, kau tahu. Eomma juga bukan eomma kandungku."

Junsu menatap Yunho tak percaya. Ia memang kenal dekat dengan orang tua Yunho setelah mereka mengikrarakan diri sebagai teman. Dan sepengelihatan Junsu ibu Yunho tak tampak seperti ibu tiri.

"tapi tentu saja hal itu berbeda. Kau dan aku tak sama, Yunho."

"itu hanya alasan mu saja."

Junsu cemberut dan membuang muka. Yunho tersenyum dan meraih telapak tangan Junsu mengelus lembut punggung tangan itu. Tangan Yunho yang dingin sangar kontras dengan suhu tubuhnya yang hangat. Junsu menatap pria itu, Yunho bertambah kurus dan pucat seiring waktu. Tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan genggaman Yunho.

"kelak saat aku pergi kau harus sudah berbaikan dengan ayah mu."

"kenapa bicara itu lagi."

"aku tak tahu kapan Tuhan memanggilku. Tapi kontrak ku di dunia sudah akan berakhir."

"kata siapa? Dokter-dokter itu tak bisa menghitung umur mu." Junsu menggunakan dua telapak tangannya sekarang untuk menggenggam Yunho. "berjanjilah, kita akan melihat musim semi tahun depan."

Yunho tersenyum wajahnya yang pucat terlihat menawan dengan senyum cemerlangnya. "aku janji."

* * *

><p>Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Musim berganti seiring dengan waktu. Keadaan Yunho bertambah memburuk. Sekarang malah Junsu harus mendorong dengan kursi roda jika mau mengajak jalan Yunho. tapi itu membuat dirinya makin tak bisa melepas Yunho dari tangannya. Entah perasaan apa yang sudah menelusup di hatinya. Belum genap setahun dan sekarang ia sudah menaruh hati pada pria itu.<p>

"apa aku tampan sekali." Yunho mengerling nakal saat Junsu manatapinya. Sontak Junsu langsung melengos mendengar kalimat narsis Yunho.

"jadi apa yang kau minta tadi?"tanya Junsu sembari menuntun pelan kursi roda Yunho keluar dari gereja.

"banyak. Aku tak bisa menyebut satu-satu."

"dasar tamak."

"tak masalah kan. Ini hari ulang tahun ku. Mungkin saja aku tak bisa minta tahun depan."

"bicara itu lagi. Ini hari ulang tahun mu. Aku tak mau melo-melo mendrama."

"baiklah Junsu sayang."

Dulu mungkin junsu menolak mentah-mentah di panggil sayang, tapi lihat sekarang wajahnya selalu merah jika Yunho memanggilnya sayang.

"karena sekarang hari ulang tahun mu aku akan mengabulkan satu permohonanmu." Kata Junsu sembari memperbaiki letak syal Yunho.

"hanya satu? Setahu ku tiga."

"kau benar-benar tamak ya. Aku bukan om Jin. Satu atau tidak sma sekali!"

"oke-oke."

Yunho meraih kedua telapak tangan Junsu. Maniknya memaksa Junsu menatap dirinya. Junsu menatapnya penuh antisipasi menunggu apa yang akan Yunho inginkan darinya.

"aku mau kita bermalam di hotel. Hanya untuk malam ini. temani aku."

Junsu berjalan canggung di belakangnya. Dadanya berdebar mendengar permintaan Yunho tadi. Tapi mau tak mau ia harus mengabulkan. Sekarang ia sedang berjalan di koridor hotel menuju kamarnya. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan di dalam? Otak Junsu penuh kemungkinan-kemungkinan. Dan Yunho bukannya tak tahu, ia diam sambil senyum-senyum saja mengira-ngira pikiran Junsu.

"yunho kau yakin?" kata Junsu saat mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar. junsu ragu memasukkan keycard dan menatap Yunho.

"sangat yakin."

"tapi kau tak boleh pergi jauh dari rumah sakit. Nanti dokter Han mencari mu. Aku tadi hanya minta ijin ke gereja sebentar."

"satu permintaan kan?"

Dan Junsu menutup mulutnya rapat. Ia langsung kemudian membuka pintu dan menggiring Yunho masuk. Sampai di dalam Yunho langsung berdiri dengan kakinya dan berjalan tertatih ke ranjang. Melihat itu Junsu langsung segera membantu. Yunho duduk di ujung ranjang denga Junsu di sampingnya.

"Junsu."

"hm?"

"aku tak pernah menyangka jika bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Dan aku mengenalmu di detik-detik aku akan pergi."

"kau tak akan pergi kemanapun."

Yunho menidurkan dirinya di ranjang. "kemari."

Junsu naik keranjang dan membawa dirinya ke pelukan Yunho. yunho mengelus rambut Junsu sambil sesekali menciumi kepalanya.

"aku tak bisa memenuhi janji ku."

"janji?"

"sepertinya aku tak bisa menemanimu melihat sakura mekar."

Junsu merasa terguncang. Ia bisa mendengar detak jantung Yunho melemah. Firasatnya tiba-tiba buruk. Ia terlalu takut sampai tangannya memeluk Yunho erat.

"tapi kau sudah janji."

"maaf."

Dan Junsu menangis tanpa suara. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja.

"bawa aku pergi juga Yunho."

"tidak."

"kenapa?"

"karena aku ingin kau hidup. Dengan membawaku di hati mu."

"kau jahat."

Yunho mencium lama kepala Junsu. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Junsu yang terisak meskipun ia tak bisa mendengar suara tangis.

"kau tahu Junsu, pertama aku mengetahui penyakit ini aku selalu menyalahkan Tuhan. Aku putus asa. Kenapa harus aku? Tapi sekarang aku bisa bersyukur. Karena penyakit ini aku bisa bertemu dengan mu. dan mengenalmu membuatku ingin hidup lebih lama."

Yunho mengangkat kepala Junsu untuk menatap dirinya. Dilihatnya wajah Junsu yang penuh air mata.

"aku akan selalu mengawasimu. Jadi jangan tunjukkan air matamu ini."

"kenapa kau harus membawaku untuk mengenalmu? Kenapa kau membuat ku menyukaimu. Kenapa kau membuatku harus tergantung pada mu. Dan sekarang kau mau pergi begitu saja? Kau benar-benar penjahat."

"maafkan aku Junsu."

"andwee! Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon. Setelah ibuku, ayah ku, sekarang kau juga ingin pergi? Aku tak punya siapapun di dunia ini."

Tuhan memang seperti tak pernah adil pada hidup Junsu. Ketika ia ingin mati, sekarang malah orang yang ia sayangi yang harus mati. Ketika ia mulai bersyukur dengan terlahir di dunia ini, sekarang ia malah tak ingin hidup. Ketika ia menemukan seorang yang benar-benar ia sayang, sekarang malah harus di bawa pergi. Kenapa Tuhan seperti mempermainkan hidupnya.

Yunho menenangkan Junsu dengan menciumnya lembut. Mengulum pelan seolah tak ingin berakhir. Ciuman itu terasa asin bagi Junsu. Entah kenapa ia merasa ciuman kali ini begitu menyakitkan. Ia terisak tapi tak mau melepas. Mungkin ini ciuman terakhir mereka.

Junsu melihat Yunho yang juga meneteskan air mata. Junsu benar-benar tak siap. Kenapa cepat sekali. Ia merasa baru kemarin Yunho mengajaknya mengobrol di taman rumah sakit. Sekarang pria yang sok akrab itu bertambah kurus dan harus meninggalkannya selamanya.

"aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur."

Junsu menggeleng. Air matanya turun makin deras. "aku akan menemanimu malam ini, tapi ku mohon jangan tidur."

"junsu." Yunho menarik Junsu dan memeluk erat. Tangannya menepuk punggung Junsu teratur. Tapi makin lama gerakan itu makin melemah. Junsu semakin terisak.

"aku mencintaimu, Kim Junsu." Yunho menutup matanya dan tangannya tergeletak tak bergerak.

Junsu masih berdiri di tanah pemakaman Yunho. ini kedua kalinya ia berhubungan dengan makam setelah pemakaman ibunya. Ia menatap foto Yunho yang sedang tersenyum cerah. Kini ia tak akan lagi melihat senyum itu.

Dalam diam Junsu berjalan pergi meninggalkan area pemakaman. Di luar ayah Junsu menunggu dengan cemas. Junsu berjalan pelan menghampiri. Sesaat ia hanya terdiam menatap ayah dan ibu tirinya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menghambur memeluk pria paruh baya itu. Ayah Junsu kaget tapi ia menangis haru.

"appa, maafkan Junsu."

Ayah Junsu tak sanggup bicara hanya menggangguk saking senangnya.

Yunho, aku lelah harus hidup berontak. Aku ingin menjadi hidup penyayang sepertimu. Seperti bunga sakura yang bermekaran.

Yunho, terima kasih.

**end-**

**author cincong :**

pertama, saya mau kasih tau klo ini ff lama saya juga yang nangkring di fb sejak dulu kala. ini aku posting pas ultahnya yunho. ga tau tahun kapan. maaf klo ga bisa posting baru. biar akun fanfiction saya keliatan bayak postingan aja. hehehehehe.

kedua, errr... maaf klo ceritanya banyak unsur pemaksaan dan ga banget. ya namanya juga ff. klo nyata namanya curhat dong.

dan yang terakhir, nantikan ff baru saya. kapan? nanti. hahahahaha.

oke saya cao!


End file.
